


Nothing to Regret

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [2]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Slash, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex with your best friend should uncomplicated, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Regret

For 8 months Face and Murdock had been doing whatever the hell this was called and it’d been good. _Real good._

It’d been all, we gotta go shoot the shit out of these fuckers, so handjobs in the tent with clothes being rearranged just before Bosco comes in to tell our asses to come on. Or hey, we just made it out of that building without blowing ourselves to pieces, might as well go fuck in a supply closet somewhere.

Things between them had been the same as it was before Al Qahirah, well with an added benefit and that’s what should have freaked Face out but it hadn’t.

That was too good to last though, and everything had gone weird a week ago and now Face felt like he was stuck in some ‘Dawson’s Creek’ bullshit. They’d been out like they could be found any other day with him sitting there soaking up the sun, feet in the kiddie pool while Murdock cooked on the grill behind him. The pilot was going on about the space time continuum and the importance of never letting your future/past self see your time traveling self when a Sergeant that  looked familiar but Face couldn’t quite place came up to them. Actually he’d gone directly for Murdock and that’s when Face remembered who he was. Bancroft. He’d caught Murdock in a supply closet with the young Sergeant almost a year ago.

Bancroft glanced down at Face and gave him a smirky-assed smile that immediately set everything off on the path to _Howfuckedcouldthingsget-ville_.

Face stood up and stretched, making sure he was in Murdock’s line of sight, smirking himself, as he caught the look the Sergeant had when he realized Murdock was watching Face.

 _‘Christ, Peck why don’t you just go over there and start pissing on Murdock’s leg? Grow up.’_ The rational, adult part of his brain screamed but of course he tuned it out.

Bancroft scoffed then turned his attention back to Murdock.“Captain Murdock, I’m supposed to bring you over for your meeting.” 

Murdock nodded then looked over at Face. “Hey, Faceman your food’s ready.”  

Face couldn’t say a word as he watched Murdock move out from behind the grill, following the Sergeant, not even looking back at him.

“What the fuck?” Face protested as he got the overwhelming urge to kick something. Unfortunately, he didn’t stop to think before lashing out at the grill…with his bare foot.

“Goddamn it!” Face yelped, falling on his ass and grabbing at his foot. _‘Stupid asshole. You’re a fucking Ranger not a goddamn Bieber obsessed lovesick girl. What is your problem?’_

“What the hell you doing out here, man?” B.A. said coming out of the tent.

“Stupid fucking grill.” Face hissed through the pain in his foot.

“Where’s that crazy fool?” B.A. asked.

“Gone to a fucking meeting.” It came out more bitter and probably more literal than he wanted to think about.

B.A. bent down to look at his foot. “I think you broke a toe. Let’s get your dumb ass over to medical.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled as B.A. helped him out of the sand. _‘Fuck it. I’m sure there’s a nurse or two to take care of me there.’_

+++++

A few days later B.A. and Hannibal were off getting a new jeep since the previous one didn’t quite make it back fully intact from their last mission. Murdock was immediately all hands and nimble fingers pulling at his clothes but when he tugged the shirt over Face’s head and saw the mark Staff Sergeant Bethany Davis from Medical had left on his collarbone, the pilot suddenly remembered a very important meeting with the Spanish Inquisition, quickly leaving the tent before Face even knew what was going on.

“Nobody ever expects the Spanish Inquisition.” Face huffed as he put his shirt back on and fell onto his bunk.

+++++

They’d planned the leave months ago, time for lots of drinking, relaxing and most assuredly sex but they’d been round and round at each other all week long and the five days of vacation were now looking less and less enjoyable.

“Man, you two fools need to stop all this bullshit. Damn. We’re outta here tomorrow and y’all haven’t shut the hell up. 5 days? I hope y’all kill each other so I don’t have to hear all this shit when I get back.” B.A. said as he tried to finish packing for his own leave while his teammates were fighting in what sounded like French coming from Face and he didn’t even know what coming from Murdock.

B.A.  watched as they continued arguing, not listening to a word he’d just said. Having enough he slung his bag up onto his shoulder “accidently” hitting Face on the upswing and popping Murdock with it when he turned to see what Face was whining about.

“Damn Bosco, what the hell?” The pair complained in unison and finally, English.

Hannibal stuck his head in the tent; taking in the scene in front of him before smiling, “Good job, Corporal.”

+++++

They’d gotten on the plane that morning without a word between them and soon Murdock was pulling what looked suspiciously like B.A.’s iPod out of his jacket pocket and slipping headphones on before turning to the window.

“Alright then.” Face sighed; grabbing a book out of his bag. An hour later Murdock still hadn’t said a word or even looked at him and he was pissed. This was bullshit, absolute pure and simple. He hadn’t done anything wrong, hadn’t done anything Murdock himself hadn’t done.

“Everything ok here?” The brunette flight attendant smiled at him and he easily found himself smiling back, laying that Faceman charm on nice and thick without even thinking about.

“Oh, yeah, yeah I’m good.”

“Can I get you anything?” She said with her eye twinkling and he was leaning into her when suddenly Murdock started laughing and grabbing at his arm.

“Holy shit, Bosco has Taylor Swi…” Murdock glanced at the closeness of the flight attendant and stopped but not before Face realized how much he’d missed the sound of Murdock’s laughter over the last week.

Face turned to look at him, maybe even say, _‘I’m an asshole’_ but Murdock had already closed himself off just as quickly, pulling back into silence.

“Fuck.” Face growled.

“Ah, yeah ok.” The flight attendant looked at them then left for other parts of the cabin.

They’d spent the rest of the flight and the cab ride to the hotel with no words. It wasn’t until they’d closed the door on the huge two room suite that Murdock had even looked at him. Face couldn’t quite grasp exactly what he saw in the pilot’s green eyes, anger sure, but something else. He didn’t really have the time to analyze before Murdock’s hand was out in a flash, grabbing the dog tags around his neck and dragging him towards one of the bedrooms.

Once they’d stopped moving he leaned in to capture the pilot’s mouth but those strong fingers were buried in his hair and tugging him back painfully hard before going to his shoulder and shoving him down to his knees.

Face glanced up and Murdock still had the anger and that undefined look but now it was covered in a nice sheen of heated lust. _That,_ he knew how to deal with as he worked on the button and zipper of Murdock’s cargo shorts, sliding clothes off so he could get his hands and mouth on the naked, hard man underneath.

Murdock made an impatient grunt as Face took hold of the pilot’s cock and teasingly gave the shaft a lick, but then those demanding hands were pushing at his head even as he slid his mouth down. Fingers tightened in his hair then Murdock snapped his hips causing Face to gag hard and look up as his eyes watered and drool slid out the side of his mouth.

“Mine.” Murdock growled and Face finally realized what the look had been right before another thrust had him gagging more. He pulled back just enough to breathe deeply through his nose before Murdock continued at his frantic pace.

Face moved a hand up to Murdock’s hip, hoping to get enough traction, get a bit of control but Murdock let go of his head long enough to slap him away before returning and yanking at his hair, causing him to moan loudly which had the pilot tensing up before pushing him away slightly.

And with a tug and a harsh cry Murdock came, his release squarely hitting Face, his nose, his cheek, sliding down to join the spit already dripping off his chin.

Still on his knees he wiped at his face with one hand and shoved Murdock back onto the bed with the other. Face tugged the pilot’s shorts completely off, not even caring Murdock’s boots were still on and then he pulled at his own pants before moving between Murdock’s legs.

“Mine.” Face hissed, biting at Murdock’s neck, fully intent on leaving a mark as he slid two fingers from his slick hand into the pilot.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Murdock cried and that’s all it took for the dam between them to break.

Face rubbed the mix of his spit and the pilot’s come on himself before he pushed into his lover. Murdock’s legs came up to wrap around his hips immediately, heavy boots digging into his back but Face didn’t care as their mouths finally connected.

They moved together, teeth grazing lips as hips bucked towards completion. Face grabbed at Murdock’s thighs digging his fingers in hard as he thrust a final time, shouting loud and long as he came.

“So, ah, we good?” Minutes later Murdock asked sleepily, nudging Face’s shoulder.

“Fuck yes, bud.” Face said lifting his head from the crook of Murdock’s neck.

+++++

“What the hell happened to y’all?” B.A. stared in shock at the pair as they walked into the tent on their return from leave.

Both of them beyond disheveled, visible bite marks and matching looks that said _‘we got fucked and sucked for five days straight’_.

“So, there were these Slovakian twins…” Face started but then Murdock interrupted.

“Oh, no, no, no the more **_IMPORTANT_** , pressing question my dear Baracian-one is why,” Murdock waved the iPod around, “you have Taylor Swift on your iPod.”

“What?" B.A.'s head jerked fully to Murdock's direction. "What you doing with my iPod, fool? I ain’t got no Taylor Swift on there!”

“Really? Aww, Bosco don’t be ashamed of being a Tay-Tay fan.” Murdock said as he put the earbuds in and started singing. _“You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset, She's going off about something that you said, She doesn’t get your humor like I do.”_

Face laughed and swore he saw blush creep up on B.A. before the big guy was grabbing for Murdock, who took off around the tent still singing at the top of his lungs, _“But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers.”_


End file.
